What the Pizza Man Didn't Teach You
by HPpercygirl
Summary: Dean's confused about thoughts he's been having and needs Castiel's help. Castiel, however, need's Dean's help on an unrelated (sort of) subject. Season 6 spoilers. One-shot.


**Author's note: So, this came to my head during the episode My Heart Will Go On in season six. I was in the middle of a different Supernatural fic... But fluff is so much easier for me to write, so I took a break and wrote this one. I own nothing of the Supernatural world. Reviews are love. Enjoy.**

Dean paced the hotel room. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating at an odd pace. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but telling himself that was useless. He'd stewed over this moment for days, and this was the only solution he could come to. It was all he'd been able to think about for days... And he was mad at himself about that, too. But there was no denying it.

He had feelings for Castiel.

The only problem with admitting that to himself was that the truth was confusing as _hell. _Sure, he had feelings for the angel, but what kind of feelings? He enjoyed Cas' company. More than he enjoyed Sam's, actually, most of the time. He liked working with Cas. The angel got on his nerves constantly. He had less social graces than Dean himself did, which was saying a lot. Castiel was inexperienced with humans, blunt, and he didn't understand a lot of what Dean held near and dear to his heart. He cared for humanity, though. He fought for his own freedom. He watched porn because it was _on _and he worried about the freaking girl in it.

Castiel was a good guy. Dean knew he could do worse. Hell, he _had_ done worse. Much worse.

Still, he had no idea how this stunt of his would play out. He didn't know what the angel would do, how he would react. _If_ he would react. Would Castiel even understand the importance of what Dean was going to say? Would he realize how much it screwed with his head to even have to say it at all?

There was only one way to find out.

"Castiel," Dean said aloud to the empty hotel room, "I'm... Praying, here. I know you're probably busy with the whole war thing up there, but, uh... If you have a moment, I need to talk to you... So, just go ahead and pop-"

"Dean."

The low timbre of Castiel's voice caught Dean's attention instantly. The hunter turned sharply, only to find himself face to face with the the angel.

"You called?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, taking a second to get his momentarily scattered thoughts back together. "Yeah. Yeah. So... I assume you have a minute?"

"If it is important, Dean, you can tell me what you are thinking about."

The hunter nodded again. "Right. Well, I don't know what your definition of important is, Cas, but I think-"

"Do you have an issue, Dean?" The angel interrupted. "Why don't you talk to me and clear your mind, if it will let you rest peacefully tonight."

Well, Dean didn't know about that, but he knew that he did need to just get on with the reason he had asked Cas to show up. Leaning back against the motel desk, he looked at the angel. "I've been noticing a lot of... Things lately. No, no," he said quickly when Castiel looked as if he was going to interrupt, "Not... Those kind of things. Things about you, Cas. And me."

"I'm not sure I-"

"Let me finish, Cas. Please." Dean knew that if he stopped talking about this, his nerve would go out the window. "Balthazar said something the other day. About you. I get that angels are dicks, but he seemed pretty sure about this.'

"What did he say?" Poor Cas. He still looked so clueless.

Dean took a deep breath. "He said you were in love with me. And that was... _Clearly _just a jab at you, but then there was that moment when I mentioned Kate Winslett's rack and you vanished, then there's our _profound bond_ or whatever..."

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"Why'd you kiss Meg?"

The question surprised both of them. Dean wasn't sure why he cared, but suddenly he _really _cared. Why had Cas kissed the demon? Out of everybody that he could have kissed, why choose Meg? Why then?

The angel was still trying to process the meaning of the question as he gave his answer. "The pizza man did it."

"...The pizza man. Right. Of course." Dean turned away, taking the few short steps to his bed, and sat down. Castiel frowned, following suit and sitting next to Dean.

"I don't understand, Dean," Castiel ventured slowly, "I thought we didn't talk about the pizza man."

Dean actually laughed, shaking his head. He looked down at his hands that were clasped between his legs. "Why Meg, though? If you wanted to kiss someone, I could have gotten you any _human_ girl you wanted..."

"I didn't think it would be customary for me to kiss you, Dean."

That floored him. Only for a few seconds, but it stunned him all the same. Dean gaped at the angel, waiting for the punchline, but it didn't come. A frown started to line Castiel's forehead, and that was what got Dean back to the conversation at hand.

"You wanted to kiss _me?_" He hoped his voice sounded more smug and less shocked than it did to his own ears.

Castiel nodded slowly, still frowning. "Yes. I was curious about how it might feel to kiss someone. I know you're very experienced in that field. I did not know if you would accept a kiss from me, though, so I decided to kiss the demon instead."

"And was it... _Good?_" Cas made two people that were close to Dean that had kissed demons. Dean was genuinely starting to wonder if he was missing out on something incredible by keeping his sights on lips that solely belonged to humans.

Castiel's expression quickly rejected that idea. "It was... Exciting. But somewhat... Rushed. And is it supposed to be so dry?"

Dean almost laughed. Almost. To his credit, though, he held himself together enough to answer the angel's question. "No. It... Sounds like you caught her off guard, dude. That sucks, if that's your first kiss."

"It was." And Castiel sounded downright sad about it. He fell silent for a moment before looking at Dean. "Could you show me the correct way to engage with someone in that manner?"

That. That right there was what Dean had been both dreading and hoping would come from this. He was sure that a kiss from Castiel would help him determine if his feelings were real or a fluke, or if he was just overthinking this completely and there was nothing weird going on at all.

Plus, Cas had asked for it. If nothing came from it, Dean could claim that it was just for educational purposes. Just to make sure that Cas didn't feel the need to kiss another demon. Dean was just being a good friend. Nothing else needed to be decided right now...

The hunter closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. Nothing would go right if he got stage fright and completely lost all of his natural sex appeal. He could do this, satisfy Cas' and his curiosity, and be done with it.

No thinking. Just doing.

So Dean leaned in, making the first move. His lips touched Castiel's softly, tentatively at first. Cas seemed unimpressed by the contact as Dean pulled away.

"Was that it?" Cas asked, disappointment coloring his tone.

Offended, Dean paused for a second to study the angel's face. "Oh, come on. Close your eyes, Cas." Thankfully, Castiel did as he was told.

_Well, here goes nothing._

This time when their lips met, Dean wasn't holding back. He kissed the angel with force, his hand raising on its own accord to cup Castiel's face. He heard the other man gasp and Dean smirked, pleased with the reaction he had brought out. He continued the kiss, demanding entrance into Castiel's mouth with his tongue. Cas gasped again and Dean felt a hand on his thigh as the angel finally started returning the kiss. Their tongues moved together in unfamiliar territory, testing and learning how to move and when to stop. Dean's grip on Castiel's face tightened momentarily before guiding it away from his and breaking the kiss.

The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing for a long moment. Cas was the first to speak.

"That... Was much better than the demon."

Dean smirked, laying back on the bed. He rested his hands behind his head and glanced around the ceiling, feeling extremely pleased with himself. "Hell yeah."


End file.
